


Master

by motherxhyena



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherxhyena/pseuds/motherxhyena
Summary: What happens when your wildest desires began to make you realize not only your sexual orientation, but your sexual lifestyle as well?What happens if those desires are including your best friend?Will you act upon those desires, hoping that you wont get crushed by rejection,  or keep it to yourself?





	1. The dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely explicit, probably the most explicit thing I've written to date.  
> 18+

He demanded all of my clothes off  within seconds of walking into his room, giving me a list of what comes of in order.  
I excitedly obliged.  
He stood there leaning against his bedroom door, his arms crossed at his muscular chest, watching me with sharp eyes.  
Reaching over my head, I grabbed the hoodie right below the hood, pulling it over my head, and placed it on the corner of his bed.  
My shirt followed in the same fashion, laying it on top of the hoodie.  
I followed suit by unbuckling my belt, taking it out of the belt loops, and played that on the opposite corner of his bed.  
I made quick work with my jean button an zipper, pulling them down and off of my legs.  
"Don't go any further yet. I wanna take in this sight for a moment."  
"Yes, Master."  
I stood there patiently as he dropped his arms and started walking towards the closet.  
Not moving a muscle, i listened carefully as he shuffled some stuff around, no doubt trying to get to the back to get his favorite 'Black Box'.  
"There it is." My heart started racing as I heard muffled from the closet.  
Walking out of the closet, he shut the door with his foot, before going over to the dresser and placed the box on top.  
Unlocking the little latches, he cautiously moves around the contents of the box until he found what was no doubt my collar.  
"I wouldn't have been much of a Master if I hadn't properly collared you, now would I."  
"Master if I may speak."  
"You may."  
"When I am in your room, collared or not, you are always going to be my Master."  
Walking over towards me, collar and lock in his hands, placed the collar around my neck prior to locking it, "That may be true, but a good Master ALWAYS collars his pet."  
Mark walked back to the door, and stood there, arms crossed.  
"May I proceed Master?"  
"You may."  
I tucked my thumbs into the waistband of my boxer briefs, pulling them, and off just as with my jeans, picked them up and placed them on top of the rest of my clothes.  
"Master, where would you like for me move my clothing to?" I stood there naked as could be waiting for my next command.  
"You can move them next to the Black Box. As soon as you finish doing that, I want you on your hands and knees at the end of the bed, face towards the bed where you will stay there until you are told to do otherwise."  
Mark walked over to the Black Box yet again while I took my commanded position.  
Within a minute the black box had shut, and latched shut, within a few more seconds the ball gag had been thrown onto the bed, prompting Mark to stood behind me, "I have never gotten over how sweet your ass looks."  
It was things like that that just struck the right nerve in me, and turned me on, giving me a rigid hard-on.  
His maniacal chuckle broke the silence.  
"Does that turn you on?" he asked as clothes carelessly flopped to the floor.  
"Yes it does Master."  
"Do you want to touch yourself?"  
"I do, but that's your place when I am in your domain Master."  
"Good boy. Are you ready?" he asked as he popped open the bottle of lube.  
"More then ready Master."  
Mark lubed up his middle finger before pressing it to the outside of my hole, where he traced it gently, distributing the lube around as well.  
He began to put gentle pressure on the outside, easing himself into me.  
I subtly gasped at the sensation, which let mark know that he had me now fully under his control, to which he began sliding his finger in and out, loosening me a little more each time.  
After a few more pumps Mark dropped more lube on his fingers, which granted him enough slickness to insert his ring finger; this granted him the ability to spread my hole bigger.

It never failed for this to cause me to begin to form a bit of precum, which prompted Mark to pull his finger out, "Are you ready for Master's cock?" he asked as he ripped open a condom package and rolled it on is lengthy veiny girth.  
"I am more then ready for my Master's cock to fill me up."  
Mark plopped a large amount of lube onto the head of his cock before placing it at my readied hole, grabbed my hips and gently eased me back onto him.  
The shock of intense pleasure granted him a throaty moan from me and casued me to lay my top half onto the carpet.  
"I forgot how tight your ass was. I've missed you around my cock like this babe. How much have you missed me?" he asked as his left hand let go if my hip, trailing down to my throbbing hard cock, where he had started tracing circles around my highly sensitive head.  
"Master, I have missed your cock inside me more then words could ever express. Nothing compares to the pleasure that you give me. My body craves you." i heavily panted and moaned between each and every word, the waves of pleasure crashed me every which way.  
"You surely know how to stoke my ego."  
Mark let my cock go then grabbing my hips again,pulling himself almost all the way out before slamming me back onto him.  
I let out a load moan, "Master, do I have permission to stroke myself?" I was barely able to get any words out because the waves of pleasure we intense.  
"Not yet." Mark growled out as he began to thrust harder a few more times.  
"Yes. Master."  
Mark pulled himself out, "I want you on the bed, on your back. NOW."  
getting up from my hands and knees i was on the bed on my back within seconds, with Marks body looming over mine within a fraction of a second.  
lifting my ass on top of his thighs, he pushed himself in me right before he dropped onto his hands.  
Quickly finding a fast rythym, his muscles contracted with the trusts.  
His dominating brown eyes locked onto mine, causing me to be lost in a sort of trance like state.  
"I want you to stroke yourself."  
"Yes Master." I said taking myself into my hands, my length pulsated at my touch, where I responded with a few gentle strokes, preparing myself for what was soon to follow.  
Sitting back onto his legs, he placed his hands on the ack of my legs and started to trust harder and faster.  
My strokes followed his thrusting pace, which ended up causing my legs to began spasming and i felt the pressure building up hard and fast.  
"Master, I'm going to.........."  
"Cum for me baby."  
Stoking myself as fast as I could, I climaxed the first time, shooting my warm glaze all the way up my chest, where Mark did his last few thrusts making him and I climax together.  
Leaning down onto my quivering body, Marks body aided in my body's calming, while his soft lips found mine, and we kissed deeply, and our tongues danced to our hearts rapid beats.

 


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed this a bit, I wasn't feeling the last version.

I was awoken from my dream only to realize that not only did I let off a massive load in my dream, but that part wasn't necessarily just a dream.

"Shite." I said throwing my cover, looking to see the damage I had done to myself.

Seeing the wet stain beginning to take shape in my boxers, I looked at my sheeting, "Well at least it hadn't soaked through yet. Guess its time to shower."

Getting up from my bed, grabbing my phone, I went over to my dresser and grabbed out a fresh pair of boxers before heading to the shower.

Just as I stepped in the bathroom, and begun stripping off my boxers, my phone begun to ring.

"Who could be calling me at this very moment?" I idiotically asked, tossing my dirty boxers into the hamper.

picking up my phone, I looked to see who it was; Mark.

'Oh god, not now Mark.' drooping my head towards my chest

'I can't just ignore his call, I'll pick up and make quick with the conversation. "Hey Mark."'

"Hey Sean, I was just curious if you were up for a game of GMOD with me and the guys?"

'Uh-um, yeah, but right now, I, I'm not able too. I'm just getting up and about to shower."

"Oh, yeah, that's not a problem, ha, I should have also that it wouldn't be for maybe another hour or 2. Hit up my skype when you on."

"No problem, Mark. Later." I ended the call before he could say his good-bye, and was quickly in the shower after.

Having the hot water hit my body, I closed my eyes, getting lost in thought, 'What the fuck is wrong with me dreaming of Mark like that?' Having the dream play again in my mind, having him do what he wanted to me, I honestly couldnt get over it, I was internally obsessing over it at this point, and I didnt know how to stop; by now I had a second issue other then obsessing over it, and it wasn't going away on it's own.

I took myself into my hand, the back of my hand facing my feet, and slowly moved along the length.

**  
As he began to put gentle pressure on the outside, he eased himself into me.  
subtly gasping, it let mark know that I was now fully under his control, to which he began sliding his finger in and out, loosening me a little more each time.  
After a few more pumps Mark dropped more lube on his fingers, giving him enough slickness to insert his ring finger; this giving him the ability to spread my hole bigger.  
-  
My pace quickened, causing me to respond with a few jerks of my body.  
-  
Mark plopped a large amount of lube onto his cock head before placing it at my readied hole, grabbed my hips and gently eased me back onto him.  
"I forgot how tight your ass was. I've missed you around my cock like this babe. How much have you missed me?" Mark asked as his left hand trailed down and off of my hip, making his to my throbbing hard cock, where he had started tracing circles around my highly sensitive head.  
"Master, I have missed your cock inside me more then words could ever express. Nothing compares to the pleasure that you give me. My body craves you." i panted and moaned between each and every word.  
"I want you to stroke yourself."  
"Yes Master."  
Sitting back onto his legs, he placed his hands on the back of my legs and started to trust harder and faster.  
My strokes followed his thrusting pace, and i felt the pressure began building fast.  
"Master, I'm going to.........."  
"Cum for me."  
**  
Opening my eyes just as I climaxed, I watched as my stream shot out and onto my hand.  
Becoming very flacid after that, I shamefully turned towards the water washing myself off yet again.  
I wasnt in there much longer after that, so I got out, dried myself with my towel, then went to grab some new boxers along with a shirt.  
after getting dressed I went over to my computer, turned it on, and was instantly greeted with Mark calling via skype.  
I answered and was greeted by the trio; Mark, Bob and Wade.  
We had usually spent a few hours playing a lot of different maps, to which we uploaded maybe half at a time, giving us some content for a later date.  
After we were done recording bob and wade signed off, so it was just Mark and I on the chat.

"Hey, are you feeling alright man?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You just seem a little quite today. Not being rude, it's just unlike you."  
Mark backed me into a corner with that statement, I felt like a deer in the headlight, frozen, and didnt know what to do.

"Sean?"

"I just had a bit of a rough night, is all. Was hoping that it wouldnt have shown through.."  
I technically wasnt fully lying about that, but it was the best thing that I could think of in that moment.

"Wait, you sleep?!" he chuckled out.

"Hey!!!!!! I never said I slept last night." I giggled out.

"But you said you had a rough night." it sounded like he purred out, but I could have just misinterpreted it.

"Drats, you found out my secret!"

"I KNEW IT!!!!!!!!"

"Shhhhhhh, please dont let the world know Mark."

"Are you begging me?" his tone was confused yet he was quite enticed as well.

"If I have to I will." I slighly cooed. 

"Are you planning on coming to pax?"  
I was a little deterred when Mark had upbruptly changed subjects, looking down at my desk, I began to say, "I want to, but I cant afford to stay in a motel for more then a night, so I dont think I'll be able too." 

"What if I offered to let you stay here?"

"I couldnt impose on you like that Mark."

"Who said you'd be imposing on me. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

"Honestly?"

"I swear."

"Well then I guess I am going to come." 

"You bet your sweet ass you will!"  
looking down, I tried to hide the fact that I was blushing, this would have been an embarrassment if he would have caught me.

"Hey, I've gotta go, I've gotta take care of a few things, I'll hit you up when I'm free."

"Alright Mark. Talk to you then." I quickly ended the call between us and sat back into my chair.  
'Did we just flirt?' a smile spread wide across my face, I backed away from my desk, and headed downstairs to make me some breakfast.


End file.
